9th Graders
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: cerita 12 anak tamvan tapi capruk di kelas 9 SMP EXO. Based on true story! EXO OT12 Official pairs. YAOI, OOC, geje, bahasa nonformal. RnR please :)


**9th Graders**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Rating : T

Genre : romance, school-life, humor mereun, friendship, fluff mungkin?

Disclaimer : Chanyeol suami gue! Nyahahahaha begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Jangan copas ya. Kesamaan alur, character, setting, dll itu pasti murni ketidaksengajaan soalnya ini ff based on true story.

Warning! YAOI, OOC, geje, bahasa nonformal. Dll

Ini adalah cerita tentang cowo-cowo capruk tapi guanteng yang lagi duduk di kelas 9 alias 3 SMP di SMP EXO.

Enjoy readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Pesta Rakyat

"Suhooooo! Onewwww! Eta si Kai sama Chanyeol gelut deuiii!" Chen ngeganggu Suho sama Onew yang lagi rapat antar ketua kelas dalam rangka persiapan Pesta Rakyat.

Oh iya pesta rakyat alias perak itu acara di SMP EXO buat memperingat acara 17 Agustusan.

"Trus kenapa manggil kita?" Suho lempeng.

"Gini deh, Suho lu ketua kelas 9E. Onew, lu ketua kelas 9F. Kai anak 9E, Chanyeol anak 9F. Kalo mereka berantem trus kenapa-napa entar lu sama Onew dikira ketua kelas ga tanggung jawab."

"Bener juga siah." Suho manggut-manggut.

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" Onew nanya.

"Di wc."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tai looooo!" Kai ngejorokin Chanyeol ke jamban.

"Sorry tem! Gua ga sengaja jatohin batagor lu ke jambaaaann!" Chanyeol susah payah ngambil napas gegara kepalanya masuk jamban.

"Halah mati lo tem! Batagor doang lu tega bunuh sahabat lu gitu huhuhuhuh." Chanyeol langsung berusaha nyelametin diri.

"LO YANG MATI DULUANNNN!" Kai nabokin Chanyeol.

"HEHEHEHEH! SETOP!" Suho sama Onew datang di tahap tabok-tabokan.

"Eh kalian kan segeng kenapa bisa gelut cobaaa." Onew ngelerai.

"Berantem teh di wc lagi meni ga elit." Suholangkaya langsung luxurious mode.

"Batagor gua dijatohin sama dia." Kai masih natap horror ke sohibnya, Chanyeol.

"YAOLOH KAI BATAGOR DOANG UDAH CEPET MINTA MAAF!" Suho nyuruh.

"Iya Kai biar video yang direkam si Sehun endingnya bagus!" Kata Kris yang jadi penonton.

"Iya biar endingnya dramatith gituuu udah cepetan." Sehun jadi kamen rider- maksudnya kameramen dadakan adegan jamban tersebut.

"Yayayaya Yeol sorry ya. Puas?"

"Iya gua juga."

"Gitu donggg." Suho sama Onew pergi.

"Oh iya Kai kalo mau batagornya digantiin minta Suho aja dia kan kaya." Kata Chanyeol straightface.

"KENAPA JADI GUE?" Suho ngebalik dan natap Chanyeol pake tatapan gue-orang-kaya-tapi-ga-rela-keluarin-duit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bro, minggu depan pesta rakyat, kalian mo pada ikut apa?" Kata Chanyeol pas geng mereka lagi nongkrong di kantin sekolah.

"Gue belon tau, kayanya makan kerupuk, lumayan moduth laper." Kata Sehun.

"Kaiii! Kata Suho lu ikutan bakal fashion show. Bareng Krystal." Tiba-tiba Baro dateng.

"Apa?! Fashion show?! Ga salah?! Kenapa gue fashion show?!" Kai langsung keluar drama kingnya.

"Huahahahahaha fashion show! Huahahaha!" Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris langsung ngakak bersama.

"Udahlah kalian teh ngapain ngetawain gua. Liat aja entar di hari H, siapa yang paling cupu." Kai nantang.

.

.

.

.

.

-Pesta Rakyat-

"Kai, Krystal kalian pake bajunya kaya gini yah." Dio nunjukin desain baju korannya.

"Gileee lu keren bangettt udah deh ntar pas gede lu bisa jadi fashion designer cuyy." Kata Kai muji Dio.

"Hahaha makasih cuy." Kata Dio yang bengeutnya langsung merah denger pujian Kai.

"YA ANAK-ANAK SILAKAN TURUN KE LAPANGAN UPACARA SEKARANG!" Kata Bu BoA lewat speaker sekolah.

-LapanganUpacara-

"Ya anak-anak, selamat datang di pesta rakyat SMP EXO dalam rangka memperingati 17 Agustusan, dan pasti kalian semua sudah mempersiapkan untuk lomba dengan baik bukan? Saya harap acara kali ini bisa menambah kekompakan kalian, terima kasih." Kata Kepsek Yunho pidato.

Langsung anak-anak pada bubaran dan buru-buru nyiapin buat lomba masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoooo selamat pagi siswa-siswi SMP EXO, saya Pa Yesung si unyu akan menemani kalian selama pesta rakyat hari ini!"

"Kita mulai saja dengan lomba pertama kita, kotak joget, para peserta silakan masuk lapangan upacara."

Peserta kotak joget langsung masuk ke area lomba, dan salah satunya adalah...

"KRISSSS!" Chen selaku fotografer sekolah langsung teriak.

"Cuy, itu sahabat lo kan?" Kata Chen ke Sehun yang lagi megang handycam di sebelahnya.

Sehun nyipitin matanya dan bilang "Gelo si Krith ngapain dia ikut kotak joget -_-"

"Ya jadi peraturannya, ini kotak berlubang berisi bola 5 biji, kotak ini bakal diiketin pake tali rafia ke pinggang kalian, tugas kalian adalah joget diiringin musik sampe bola-bola ini keluar dari kotaknya, ngerti?" Kata Pa Yesung.

"MULAI!"Dan terdengarlah lagu dangdut yang sangat mendunia.

Buka Dikit Joss.

"Tengtengterererengtengtengteng." Pas intronya dimulai, beberapa anak masih malu-malu dan menatap satu sama lain.

Kecuali 1 makhluk.

Kris.

Itu anak tiang yang satu itu, dia dengan gatau malunya mulai ngegoyangin pinggulnya dan ngegeterin bahunya, sambil pasang muka nikmat dan dia ngajak penontong buat ikut goyang.

"Buka dikit joss!" Kris bahkan dengan gilanya ikut nyanyi

"Bukan temen gue -_-" Sehun ngevideoin kegiatan Kris sambil pura-pura ga kenal tea.

Ga kerasa, pas yang laennya baru ngeluarin 1 / 2 bola, Kris udah berhasil semuanya. Tapi dia masih joget.

"Ya kita sudah mendapatkan juara 1! Selamat Kris dari kelas 9D!"

"Apa? Gue?" Kris menghentikan kegiatan sablengnya.

Ternyata dari tadi dia ga nyadar -_-

"Selamat Kris!" Pa Yesung langsung mengamankan Kris ke luar area lomba.

"Cuy lu gatau malu banget tadi." Chanyeol langsung ngerangkul Kris.

"Gua ngerekamnya juga ikut malu." Kata Sehun pasang muka 'gue ga kenal lo'

"Hehe, yang penting gue menang, si butek mana?"

"Di atas, lagi fitting baju koran tea." Kata Chanyeol nyengir.

"Bagi yang mengikuti lomba makan kerupuk harap bersiap-siap." Kata Pa Yesung lewat speaker.

"Thialan, gue kudu tetep di thini." Sehun langsung duduk di kursi sekitar area lomba.

"Hun, jangan lupa kecapnya, krupuk ga enak ga pake kecap." Kata Chanyeol nyengir ngasih botol kecap bango.

"Dan ini sambelnya." Kris ngasih sambel ke Sehun.

Sehun nyengir bloon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Goooo Sehun! Gooooo!" Chanyeol dan Kris ditemenin sama Chen ikut nyemangatin Sehun dengan gaya cheerleader bloon tea.

Sehun dengan enaknya nuangin kecap dan sambel terus makan kerupuk itu...

Pake tangan.

"Setooppp! Eh kamu Sehun dari kelas saya, kamu didis! Ngapain makan kerupuk pake tangan?!"

Yesung selaku host dan wk 9e langsung ngediskualifikasi si Sehun.

"Yahhhh." Sehun dengan lempeng narik krupuknya dan keluar dari area lomba.

"Suho, itu liat kelakuan temen sekelas lu." Chen cekikikan sambil manggilin sobatnya, Suho yang lagi mondar-mandir.

"Emang di kelas juga tu anak kaya gitu -_-" Suho as ketua kelas juga udah bohwat sama kelakuan Sehun.

"Oke itu dia sudah 2 lomba berlangsung, kita masih ada banyak lomba lagi. Kita lanjut! Ini dia lomba balap karung! Peserta silakan masuk lapangan upacara."

"Sini balikin kamera gua." Chen narik kamera yang lagi dipegang Sehun.

"Woleth bro."

Sementara itu di ruang kelas 9e.

"Kai, Krystal, gue mo ke bawah dulu ya, mau liat Luhan lomba bakiak." Kata Dio sambil beberes koran yang lagi dia gunting-gunting.

"Eeeeehh, gua ikut, bosen nih." Kai dengan sok akrab langsung ngegandeng Dio.

"Eh kalian ikut gua ikut juga, gua nahonjaphobia alias takut sendirian." Krystal ikut-ikutan.

"Mana ada phobia kaya gitu -_-" kata Dio sweatdropped.

Jadi mereka berdua turun kebawah masih dalam kondisi badan ditutupin koran.

"Widihhh gembel darimana itu?" Kris keketawaan liat penampilan sobat kusemnya itu.

"Katakan yehet." Sehun siap-siap mo motret Kai sama Krystal.

"Yeheeeettt~" Kai sama Krystal ngadep kamera sambil senyum dan ngasih V-sign.

"Eh tapi ini kalo bajunya udah jadi, bagus lohhh, siapa yang bikin?" Chanyeol nanya.

"Tuh." Kai nunjuk cowo yang ada di pinggir.

"Waaahh Dio gilaa keren banget gua ga kepikiran buat bikin kaya beginian." Chanyeol muji Dio sampe pipinya lebih merah dari sambel nasi Maedoh.

Apa itu Maedoh? Itu nasi bungkus yang ada di deket sekolah author :v

.

.

.

.

.

Berbagai lomba udah beres. Tinggal ada 2 lomba lagi yaitu fashion show dan vocal group dan 2 lomba tersebut dianggep puncak. Kenapa? Soalnya yang ikutan anak-anak nista semua.

"Ya! Ini dia puncak acara kita! Fashion show! Bagi para peserta silakan berbaris, nanti kalian harus berjalan sepanjang catwalk ini diiringi lagu. Siap?"

Dan mulailah para peserta fashion show itu jalan runway bergiliran gitu. Mulai dari perwakilan 7a sampe 9h.

"Dan inilah dia! Raja dan ratu pe'a dari 9e! KAI DAN KRYTHTAL!" Sehun lagi ngamerain di pojokan bareng Chen langsung bikin prologue yang aneh-aneh.

"Ngomong S dulu yang bener kampret baru omongin orang." Chanyeol noyor kepala Sehun.

Kai sama Krystal dengan gatau dirinya jalan lenggak-lenggok sok-sokan Tyra Banks tea.

"Wadaaawww! Kece gileeee!" Kris nyorakin di ujung.

Begitu jalannya udahan. Langsung dah itu sesekolaheun pada standing applause.

Abis KaiStal dari 9e, terus 9f, dan sekarang 9g

Muncullah 2 anak yang cowo matanya ada dark circle, yang cewe badannya bagus banget dan kulitnya gelep.

"Hei guys gue mo ke wc dulu yeh panggilan alam." Kata Kris nyengir.

"Euh tu anak ke wc aja terus." Chanyeol yang lagi ngemil fitbar cuman komentar.

"Eh itu siapa?" Chanyeol merhatiin si cowo dark circle.

"Hah? Kenapa lu ngeceng?" Suho sebagai ketua kelas merangkap OSIS pasti mondar-mandir di sekitar situ.

"Eng-engga, cuman yah gua berharap Kris ga ke wc sekarang."

"Kenapa emangnya?" Chen yang emang kepo ikut nimbrung.

"Yeol, itu cowo thiapa sih? Bener-bener..."

"Kenapa heh? Kalian naksir?" Chen langsung ngakak.

"Itu tipenya Kris banget ya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Wadawww jadi si Tao itu ada kemungkinan ditaksir Kris yah? Nyahahaha." Chen sama Suho ngakak.

"Kenapa thih? Thetreth lo pade."

"Wkakakakak entar deh gua ceritainnya, sekarang bukannya lu kudu siap-siap buat lomba vocal group ya?" Kata Suho.

"Iya sih."

"Silakan para perancang baju made from koran maju ke depan." Kata Pa Yesung yang udah fanboying ngeliat fashion show berasa nonton ANTM.

Dio dengan setengah malu maju ke depan dan berdiri di deket Kai sama Krystal.

"Ya, juri sudah memutuskan pemenangnya adalah dari kelas... 9e!"

"Omaigattt mamahhh! Anak mamah ini ternyata lebih pro dari Tyra Banks!" Kai udah mewek alay kaya di acara tv yang sampe sujud.

"Astaga, bunda. Rancangan baju ananda, Do Kyungsoo ternyata lebih ampuh dari rancangan Coco Chanel." Dio sih lebih meratiin manner gitu dia cuman ngebekep mulut sendiri sambil berlinang aer mata.

"Terima kasih bapa ibu semua! Tanpa kalian, Ital bukanlah apa-apa!" Krystal malah melukin juri satu per satu.

"Gile lega banget nih abis bok*r." Kris keluar di sikon yang ga tepat.

Penonton sweatdropped.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lomba terakhir! Vocal group!"

Vocal group ditampilin bergantian mulai dari 7a sampe 9h.

Sampe giliran kelas 9e, ada Chanyeolnya.

"Eyow! Kita kelas 9e mo nampilin lagu Counting Stars dari OneRepublic." Baro, yang segroup sama Chanyeol ngebuka tampilan mereka.

"Lately I been, i been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be." Minho mulai nyanyian.

"But baby I been, i been prayin hard. Say no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars." Baro nerusin.

"Yeah we'll be counting... Stars."

Langsung penonton terutama para cewe anarkis efek suara mereka yang terlampau sexy.

Nyanyian dilanjutin sama suara Suho yang terlampau merdu.

Tiba-tiba...

"I-i-i-i feel something so wrong at doing the right things." Chanyeol tiba-tiba nyanyiin bagian yang high note.

Ga fals sih.

Cuman ga enak.

Ya lo bayangin suara dia kek begitu ujuk-ujuk highnote. Gimana ga ngeri astaga.

"Epic failed kawan -_-" Kai gubrak pas lagi nonton.

"Prok prok prok." Ga kerasa tampilan 9e udah beres lagi. Dan penonton tetep kagum, walaupunnn tadi Chanyeol rada-rada sarap.

Dilanjut ke kelas 9f yang nampilin lagu dangdut berjudul Satu Jam Saja dan penampilan mereka harmonis walau rada pe'a.

Selanjutnya ada kelas 9g yang nyanyiin lagu Justin Bieber - Boyfriend.

"Ciiiwww, ciiiwww." Intro lagu yang khas dimulai.

"Eh eh eh ini lagu Boyfriend yang JB kan?" Chanyeol yang udah dapet giliran dan sekarang lagi diamankan langsung noleh pas ada lagu favoritnya.

"Whaaaatt? JUTHTIIIINNN!" Sehun yang emang belieber langsung pasang banner JB.

"If i was your boyfriend i'll never let you go, i can take you places you've never been before." Verse lagu yang emang sexy banget dan semi rap bikin Chanyeol makin terpana sama lagunya.

Pas lagi Chanyeol lagi merem melek nikmatin lagunya.

"I'd like to be ev'rything you want," Bagian brigde yang high note gitu dinyanyiin pas partnya seorang cowo.

Pake eyeliner.

Mukanya cute.

Bibirnya merah.

Rambutnya item sexy.

'Anjerrr gila tu anak kece banget' ga kerasa Chanyeol udah semi-hokcai.

"Hey girl let me talk to ya." Tiba-tiba si cowo eyeliner itu senyum.

'Oh bunda help me!' Chanyeol mendadak ilang kesadaran...

Dan dia ambruk.

Ga ada yang nyadar.

Kasian gila ih kalian pada ga care gini.

Pas lagu udahan, baru deh kerusuhan.

"Woyyyyy bangun!" Kai nabokin Chanyeol bulak-balik biar bangun.

"Bangunnn oyyyyyy!" Sehun nyemburin aer suci ke muka Chanyeol.

"Perlu gua pipisin ini anak? Ato mo sekalian gua eein?" Kris lempeng tapi kejam.

"Udeh, gua hapkido aja ni anak." Si cowo eyeliner tadi langsung nendang Chanyeol.

"Waduh Baek ga sakit tuh?" Suho cemas juga.

"Tuh bangun kan?"

Begitu bangun, Chanyeol ngeliat muka cowo eyeliner tadi.

Dia langsung mimisan.

"Gila bangun langsung mimisan gitu." Chen geleng-geleng.

"Lo gapapa kan? Mo gua anter ke uks?" Kata cowo eyeliner.

"Iya." Chanyeol ngangguk sambil pasang muka teler.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

WUAAAA FF MACEM APA INI.

Aduh geje banget yak, trus romancenya kurang banget, tapi gapapa kan masih kenalan-kenalan dulu masih tertarik-tertarik gituu ntar chap depan usahain itu romancenya ditambahin.

Coba readers masuk kotak review terus kasih komentar, kritik sama saran gitu biar next chap bisa diperbaikinnn. Nyehehehe reviewnya yaaaa jangan lupaaaaa.

REVIEW = DIFOLBACK TAO DI INSTAGRAM

Amiiin.


End file.
